


Bittersweet

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8027 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from the porch was bittersweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpochDaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/gifts).



The view from the porch was bittersweet. The stars in the sky reminded him of his dearly beloved.

_"Until death do us part"_

A single, unwanted tear fell from his eyes, and his heart cracked a little more.

"Where are you?"

Takeshi closed his eyes and hunched over, forehead pressed against the cold banister.

_"I'll be back soon Take." He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Takeshi's lips. "Don't worry too much."_

"I will always worry." Takeshi whispered into the night. His husband left four months ago.

* * *

 Tsuna ran, and ran, and ­ran. He swerved around the corner and almost lost his footing. Natsu growled from his ring. "Shh, Natsu. It'll be okay."

_"Nothing will be okay until I'm back home, in his arms"_

His mission took a turn south when Tsuna found rats. One by one, he'd been taking them out. But somehow the enemy familigia figured out it was him.

_"I'll thank Reborn for those disguise and alias lessons when I get back."_

He wouldn't let them know that he was the Vongola Decimo, not even as exhausted as he was.

_"When you get back, it'll be Lambo's birthday." He hummed, head on Tsuna's shoulder, "We'll throw him the biggest party."_

That was a month ago, and here Tsuna still was, in Germany of all places.

His enemy ran right past him.

* * *

 

Takeshi ran down the hallway to their door, the others closely following. There was only a handful of people allowed to just appear in the mansion, and most of them had been in the "Find Tsuna" meeting.

He stopped at the sight of Tsuna, ragged but alive, sagging against the wall like he could pass out at any moment.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsuna lifted his head to look at them, his family, and his ­husband­.

"Welcome ho-"

Tsuna collapsed.

* * *

The sight from the porch was bittersweet.

_In the distance, among the trees, laid the coffin of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo._

**Author's Note:**

> i love angst and i love karson


End file.
